Foul is fair
by Mistofstars
Summary: Sequel to wrong to hope! Can also be read as a standalone! Legolas/Aragorn! Alright, I've splitted it in to two chapters, because it's becoming too long. Legolas/Aragorn getting closer to each other...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Foul is fair, chapter one: The wrong way is the right way

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn

Rating: T

Author's note: Okay, this has almost nothing to do with the books- it's really just about an idea I've had while watching the second movie. I'd recommend to read the prequels to this, too, because it's then growing into a nice "long" story, but you can also read this as a stand alone. Text written in this "..." means spoken in elfish language, text written in this "#...#" means thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this.

Comments: Appreciated

The wrong way is the right way, Part 1

It was the night Aragorn decided to reveal himself to the world for the first time. Now the moment had finally come in which he had the chance to challenge the great enemy Sauron. He had waited such a long time hidden in the dark shadows, had lived so many years in dangers and fears. The Palantir shone with a dim light in his hand. The globe felt cold and heavy, but suddenly it warmed up and its weight changed every time Aragorn's will swayed. A little orange light spread itself in the Palantir and no second later He was there- Aragorn could hear His voice inside of his head, speaking as clearly and as sharply as a razor.

The man felt his heart quickening its pace and bravery grew inside of him.

The test was just beginning...

(...)

He saw Arwen's pale face. Her body lied on a bench, motionless. Hurt filled his heart. Some voice told him what he had feared already: Arwen was dead. Aragorn stepped back as if he had been beaten by some invisible power and the Palantir fell to the floor. The lights in it died all at once. Then Aragorn felt something falling out of his shirtsleeve. The Evenstar fell to the ground and cracked into thousands of tiny pieces.

(...)

Confused and deeply moved Aragorn walked out of the hall. He had no real aim he was heading to; he just strolled around in the palace, trying to clear all the strange and bewildering thoughts in his head. His heart was filled up with grieve and desperation and endless questions. Had Arwen really passed away? Was the destruction of the Evenstar a sign for that... or did it mean something else? Could it mean- Aragorn stopped suddenly and didn't dare to think this thought. But his heart told him nonetheless that it also could have been an indication that... Arwen had been replaced.

No, he did not want to think that way. It wasn't that easy. His love had always been true and honourable. The female elf was still an important person to him. And if she had really died...

What was he supposed to do now?

At once he noticed he had walked unknowingly to a deserted balcony, and the moonlight seduced him in its silver beauty to step outside and request the stars for advice. When his footsteps had brought him to the marbled railing he realized he was not alone. A small smile appeared on his lips. He could recognize this familiar scent everywhere and at any time.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder in such a comforting way that Aragorn had to sigh heavily.

"What bothers you?", Legolas asked quietly.

Slowly Aragorn turned around to face him. He didn't have the strength for conversation. Shock and serious concern reached the elf's beautiful face. Aragorn hadn't noticed the tears he had cried until Legolas wiped them tenderly away. Aragorn tried to smile, but he failed. One single question hammered in his head. Why in all the world was Legolas, he of all people, right now here by his side? Was this fate that the elf had come to him in this moment of hopelessness and bitter sorrow?

Legolas' fingers touched his chest gently.

"Where is the Evenstar?"

Aragorn turned away.

"It's broken in two." His voice was nothing more but a hoarse, rough whisper that was filled with unhidden pain. He could not take its sound and it caused even more agony to Legolas to hear the man he loved in such a heartbreaking tone.

Rapidly Aragorn left, and in doing so he left an astonished and confused Legolas behind to find some peace in his own chamber.

(...)

It must have been circa three hours after midnight when Legolas sensed someone walking on the floor. The moon had already progressed in its cycle and everything was very quiet in the white palace of the Kings. A soft knock rang out.

"Come in", Legolas said in normal loudness, but it sounded awfully roaring when it cut through the former silence. He had already guessed who was coming in, but when he saw Aragorn's sorry face he was still a bit surprised. Aragorn shut the door carefully and leaned against it, keeping a certain distance between him and the elf. "Can I stay?", he asked quietly and his eyes were sending Legolas a dozen of emotions and longings. His mouth felt dry all at once and his heart pumped faster.

Instead of answering he shifted a bit and made place for Aragorn on his bed.

He watched every of Aragorn's movements thoughtfully and soon they lied on Legolas' bed side by side, looking into the other man's face mutely. Although they were lying in one bed, being madly in love with each other and all alone, there was no need to touch or to speak a word. Their love was far beyond such little pleasures. It was a greater understanding of each other, a greater commitment that couldn't be expressed in words. Their eyes were fixed upon each other's and Aragorn's fingers searched blindly for Legolas' hand. When he found it their fingers intertwined carefully and Legolas moved closer. Their foreheads were almost touching. Legolas enjoyed the sound of Aragorn's soft and rhythmical breaths that always lingered on his lips for a while and that carried warmth and desire.

They were both so near to losing themselves in each other, but they also knew ways to temper themselves. They had learned it for so long now, day by day. There had been so few options to be together. Too few.

"Is Arwen dead?", Legolas asked finally in a whisper. He had guessed that something must have been wrong as soon as Aragorn had told him the Evenstar had broken into pieces. Aragorn shut his eyes and leaned his forehead against Legolas'. He heaved a sigh.

"I do not know."

He felt completely torn in two. On one side there were his duties and his worries about Arwen. And on the other hand there was Legolas and their strong but also fragile and hopeless love for each other. He knew what he wanted. He just didn't know if he had the right to claim it.

He looked up straight into Legolas' eyes. It appeared to him that Legolas understood and knew his thoughts without one word being spoken. A compassionate sad smile crawled onto Legolas' mouth. Aragorn felt tears searching for an escape. Desperation came over him.

"I don't know what to do." He said with a suffocated voice and no moment later Legolas held him firmly in his arms. And being wrapped in this emphatic safety Aragorn couldn't help but letting out the misery he felt; more and more sobs came out of his mouth and his whole body was shivering in cruel torment. His fingers captured Legolas' unbraided soft hair and got lost in it. There was such vulnerability, plain to see and to feel for the both of them. Legolas pulled the crying men closer to his chest and hid his forehead on Aragorn's shoulder. Sadly he had to confess to himself that he also didn't know what to do. It seemed like there wouldn't be an easy way for them.

In this night they had sworn true love to each other. They had confirmed their promises with thousands of kisses and touches. The trembling exited sighs which escaped Legolas' soft mouth were just another confirmation of the elf's feelings for Aragorn. They had filled Aragorn's heart with comfort and bliss. Both of them knew that the next morning could bring death over them because Aragorn had plans to ride to the Black Gate to challenge Sauron one last time. This night could have been the last and so it was full of desperation, hopes and love. A lot of tears and laughers and caresses had been shared and soon Aragorn had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep in the elf's arms. Legolas had smiled and had guarded Aragorn's sleep the whole night long.

Now morning's light came over them and it didn't take long until Aragorn sighed and opened his eyes. A tired smile and some yawning escaped his mouth. Legolas smiled back at him and kissed his forehead gently. This last night had been the most intimate night they had experienced so far.

There was pure trust and love that helped them both to survive the coming day.

"Good morrow", Aragorn mumbled and then he tried to keep his eyes open.

"I had a strange feeling tonight." Legolas said quietly.

Aragorn gave him an uneasy and concerned look.

"While you were asleep and while I held you in my arms I heard a message in my head, again and again." He paused for a moment, thinking about the received words.

"What message?" Aragorn whispered. Legolas smiled carefully at him.

"I cried when we kissed for the first time. I shall smile when we'll kiss the last time."

Playfully Aragorn touched Legolas' lips with his thumb and traced their contour tenderly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Legolas shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."

(...)

The last battle had been fought. They had survived. War was finally over and spring came back to Gondor to reveal a peaceful and beautiful landscape; and the future king returned to Minas Tirith to be crowned. Everything was perfect again, but it couldn't have been worse for Legolas. Arwen had come to Gondor. She was alive. And she was getting married to Aragorn- tomorrow. The elf knew his desperate feelings were selfish and childish, but it was so hard to forget somebody one truly loved with all one's mind and heart. It was too much to take. In all his life he hadn't felt so miserable.

He lay on a bench in one of the palace's gardens and watched the boughs of the tree above him.

Since the news had arrived Minas Tirith and since he and Aragorn had been informed about Arwen's coming Legolas had felt sick and really weak. He didn't want to eat or to speak. All he could do was thinking about Aragorn. The man had left him all alone in his sorrow.

"#Elves can die of a broken heart#"

Legolas sighed about his own thought. What was he supposed to do now?

There seemed to be nothing he could do.

He observed the oval green leaves above that waved in the soft wind which was blowing. It could not blow away his pain. Again he sighed. This was going nowhere. And it wasn't ending. Slowly he sat up and looked around in the garden. No one was in sight, he was all alone. Everyone was probably busy with preparing things for the crowning ceremony and the wedding.

Legolas felt tired. He had never felt so tired and exhausted in all his life. Hesitatingly he walked to his own chamber and closed the door behind himself. All he wanted was being alone and getting some rest.

...

The moon shone brightly into the elf's chamber and the unclouded sky showed a million silvery stars.

Legolas lay there on his bed, dwelling in his cruel heartache. His body was completely motionless and his eyes stared into nothing- if one hadn't seen all the tears he cried mutely one might have thought he had died. Suddenly the door opened and Aragorn stepped quickly inside. Quietly he shut the door and kneeled down before Legolas' face. His face showed no expression or feelings.

Legolas didn't really look him in the eye, he preferred to look right through the man as if he was a ghost.

"Go away. I don't want to see you." Legolas whispered with a hoarse voice- the pain had corded up his throat and speaking hurt even more. Desperation reached the immortal the moment he realized that Aragorn wasn't moving an inch and that he wasn't responsive to Legolas' plea. More and more tears found their way on Legolas' face and he turned his back on Aragorn.

"I came here to tell you that I love you." The man said quietly and calmly. Legolas narrowed his eyes and he hated himself for that his body trembled violently and that he couldn't control the heartbreaking sobs that flooded the room. Why was Aragorn saying this? It made Legolas angry and sad at the same time. When Aragorn's hand touched his shoulder he knew he had to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and sighed.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have left me alone.

If you really loved me you wouldn't marry her."

Aragorn sighed quietly.

"You know that there's a difference between duties and desires. We can call ourselves lucky if both these things are mingled. But as it is right now I have duties to do. I have responsibilities. You know I can't change that."

Yes, Legolas knew. He had known it from the beginning. He had just refused to accept this. It was Aragorn's destiny to become a king. And who was he to challenge fate? Slowly he turned around again and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Do you really love me?" The elf's question was glutted with fear, hurt and love. It cut right through Aragorn's heart and his eyes filled with tears. Gently he stroked away a single strain of Legolas' golden hair.

"Don't question my love, mellon. The Evenstar has broken and Arwen's still alive. I don't love her anymore. There's no one left in my heart but you. You know I never wanted to be a king, and I don't want to marry her- but I've made a promise, a long time ago."

A bitter smile appeared on Aragorn's mouth.

"You're all I want and you are the only thing I can't have."

Legolas closed his eyes and nodded. His heart was finally relieved and content. Aragorn's hand grabbed his softly and the elf placed it right on his heart. It was a good feeling to have Aragorn around again. He felt the warmth of the man's hand on his chest.

"You say you love me..." He started in a whisper. "But things will always be changing... and the truth can be easily turned." He opened his eyes again to search an answer in Aragorn's serious features. The moon's light illuminated the man's face and his blue eyes gleamed in a strange radiance. His skin appeared almost as white and as valuable as marble.

"Some things will always stay the same." Aragorn answered determined. He moved closer towards Legolas face. Their lips were almost touching. Legolas could feel warm breaths on his mouth and excitement pumping within his blood through his whole body.

"And what about your love, Legolas. Can that be changed so easily as well?"

Carefully Legolas smiled.

"No. 'Tis forever. Until the day I die." Legolas meant it.

And Aragorn believed him.

With caution Aragorn sat down beside Legolas' body and soon his fingers found their way to the unbraided golden hair of the elf. Softly Aragorn stroked through the strains, again and again, and Legolas closed his lids and enjoyed the caresses the man gave him. A strange feeling of lust grew inside of him- he wanted to be together with Aragorn so badly that it almost torn him in two. When Aragorn's hand finally fondled the elf's white cheek Legolas put his hand upon Aragorn's and opened his eyes. Aragorn's face had come so close by now that Legolas felt his heart pump quicker with every shivering breath he exhaled.

"I'd love to give myself to you", he whispered with a little smile, remembering the words Aragorn had spoken back there in Dunharg. All he wanted was to be one with Aragorn, at least for one single night if it was the only way.

With astonishment and grief Aragorn observed the elf's face for a few moments. He felt guilty because he knew deep in his heart Legolas was sacrificing himself to him. After all it didn't felt right to Aragorn to be loved and desired this much, after all the heartache he had caused the elf and because of all the pain he would bring to him in the future, whether he liked it or not.

Slowly he leaned closer and kissed Legolas' smooth lips shortly. He disengaged again to look into the elf's face and a little smile was to be seen on his mouth.

"And I am willed to fulfil your desire, love."

And with these words being said their contract had been signed.

Nervousness flooded through their blood and skin and Legolas lay down on his back, longing for Aragorn's touches and kisses.

"Come", he whispered quietly and Aragorn moved closer, bent over Legolas' smiling lovely face and kissed him passionately into the pillows. His hands grabbed Legolas' shoulders and pressed them gently down on the mattress. Legolas blushed and moaned into the man's mouth. A feeling of a great inner firestorm rushed through his body and made him shiver in a thrilled way. His fingers embraced Aragorn's hips and pushed roughly into the hard flesh. He wanted Aragorn so badly, it almost hurt.

For a moment Aragorn moved an inch back to breathe fresh air. He smiled down at Legolas and excitement and love shone from his eyes in the night's light. Legolas mouth felt dry and his body weaker than ever.

"#He will break your heart. He's the reason you will die. #"Legolas heard a voice speaking in his head.

With a hesitatingly smile he touched Aragorn's cheek and pulled him closer for another slow kiss.

"#If this is my fate I agree to suffer it. #"He replied to the voice in his thoughts and after that he never heard it again.

...

Hungry lips were kissing a flat stomach, saturated by the sighs he received in doing so from the elf's mouth. Every touch was a wish and every sigh and moan and kiss the answer to it. Aragorn watched Legolas' with a fond expression in his face as the immortal undressed him gently. Soon both of them were completely naked, but they were longing too much for each other to feel ashamed.

Lips were crushing on lips, meeting like the rough waves of the sea, mingling with each other and rocking forth and back again. Legolas kneeled on the bed, kissing Aragorn who sat right beside him. He felt Aragorn's hand stroking down his side and a strange feeling of warmth spread inside his stomach. While they were kissing passionately his fingers caressed the man's cheek and jaw, suddenly pulling him closer to the elf's body. Legolas noticed the harsh pace of his heart, beating strong against his chest. He shivered. It seemed like he was between safety and fear; Safety because it was his Aragorn who made him feel so desired and restless and wishful; Fear because he had never felt like this, because he didn't know what was awaiting him.

Slowly he pulled back to inhale the air he was missing. Aragorn opened his eyes gradually and in the moment Legolas looked into them he heard himself gasp and his heart stopped for a second.

He had never seen such a desiring longing gaze in the man's eyes that expressed so much love and affection. It cut right through his heart, slowly, bitter and oh so sweet. Suddenly all the fear was taken away. Legolas felt like being enchanted and put under a secret spell that only the man knew.

With a tender smile he stroked Aragorn's face and the man leaned into his touch with a quiet sigh.

Then Legolas sat up and moved a bit so that he sat right on Aragorn's thighs. He looked down at Aragorn's face and felt the answering quivering hot breaths that smashed into his face, again and again. They were not touching, but their chests were so close that they could feel the warmth radiating from the other person's body. Soon they couldn't stand this near distance anymore and hands were seeking and finding again, mouths whispering confessions of love, lips touching naked skin hungrily.

Finally Legolas moved a bit and slowly he sat down again on the man's thighs, embracing his fiery warmth with a painful moan. He embraced Aragorn's body fiercely and his arms seemed to crush the man's ribs, but Aragorn responded with holding him as tight as possible. He hid his face in the golden hair of the elf, which smelt sweetly and in doing so he felt the first drops of sweat in the neck of the immortal as he breathed heavily against his skin. He felt himself pounding hardly in the beloved body, all the blood rushing into a certain area. His fingernails dug into Legolas' back and a loud moan escaped both of them, making them both shiver with shock and pleasure.

It didn't take long and Legolas felt his body relaxing more and more; the pain vanished and turned into sweet thrilling pressure inside of him that made him sigh and moan and beg for more. His lips kissed Aragorn's, time and time again, and he released his hold a bit.

They started to lose themselves in one another.

Their bodies started to move, aching in the most perfect way.

Hands touched and stroked and were regaled by finding that the other person was still there and that it wasn't a dream they were put in to.

Legolas moved his hips back and forth in uneven intervals and every time he crashed against Aragorn's pelvis it was more and more hard to keep his moans under control. The pressure inside and against him grew endlessly and if Aragorn's hands hadn't hold his pelvis Legolas might have fallen over.

He felt the man's body trembling under his; his kisses had stopped a while ago, when it had become too hard to breathe and to kiss at the same time. He searched for Aragorn's hand and their fingers intertwined immediately, holding each other. This was their night. Their bond had been sealed finally.

All at once Legolas felt a hot wave flooding through his body, overwhelming him completely, and he held Aragorn closely to his chest to have something to hold on to. For a moment he could not see, everything turned black and he heard his suffocated gasp, followed by a lot of moans and frissons of excitement- Aragorn held the elf in his arms while he himself was run over by the strangest of all feelings, too.

And here they were, soaked in each other's arms, holding on to each other as if the world was ending, as if there was no tomorrow. And, truth being told, they were right to do so, because there would be no dawn for them. No dawn that could bring them any hope or love.

This night would be the first and the last.

While Legolas lay in Aragorn's arm, who still held him in his sleep, he thought about this, too.

He realized there was no chance, and this idea seemed so completely illogical, because he was lying here, with the man he loved and from whom he knew that he loved him too. But he was holding a body that was not his, and he loved a heart that had never been promised to him.

FIRST END/ TO BE CONTINUED (if you want to )


	2. Chapter 2

What seems so foul and fair

Title: Foul is fair, chapter two: What seems so foul and fair

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn

Rating: T

Author's note: ALRIGHT IT WILL BE SPLIT INTO 3 CHAPTERS! I really want to write a happy ending, but I need a bit more time for that ;) Text written in this "#...#" means thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this.

Comments: Appreciated

What seems so foul and fair, Part 2 

The sunlight illuminated the white marble and the bright stones on the highest platform of the king's palace. The sky was a never ending blue and the first birds sung their happily songs about spring, leaves and warm sunshine. It was a perfect weather for a coronation and also a good day for Aragorn's wedding. All folks of Gondor had been summoned to the huge platform, but there were also the guests that had come all the long ways through Middle Earth just to be here today. There were elves, dwarves, the Rohan people and of course the four hobbits and Gandalf. It was the most happiest meeting of all good beings in Middle Earth and now they all were facing excellent and peaceful times and a new age that promised already to be glorious.

Aragorn received the crown from Gandalf and its weight on his head was something new, something strange, but also something which felt good and right. He felt his heart pumping faster and he tried to calm himself while telling himself that he was able to redeem his duties, that he would be a fair and wise king for the sake of everybody. The people of Gondor were cheering loudly and a lot of clapping was to be heard. Aragorn smiled to his subjects, but in his heart they were not his dependants but his brothers and friends and he really wanted to achieve the best for them by ruling over the land Gondor.

The new king made his first steps as a ruler of many, down the few stairs and to the platform, where the elves approached already to congratulate him and to show their support of his power. The elves followed their Prince who represented them, and it was no other than Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. His golden long hair was unbraided and a silver tiara graced his forehead. The elf's clothes were the most precious and most beautiful of all elves that were aboard.

It took Aragorn's breath away to see the person he loved with all his heart in such a stunning turnout and he couldn't remember a day on which Legolas had looked more gorgeous than today. Legolas stopped right before the new king and a little smile crept to the elf's lips. Aragorn's heart seemed to break when he looked into the blue eyes of Legolas that seemed to show pain, deep hurt and love. But there was also acceptance and understanding, and Aragorn knew suddenly that Legolas was letting him go, for that he could live his life as planned. He answered the elf's smile with a fond expression in his features and his hand touched the elf's shoulder in the manner of the elves.

When Legolas touched the man's shoulder too, the whole world seemed to vanish.

It left only him and Aragorn all alone in their thoughts and their love for each other.

"Thank you", Aragorn mouthed to the elf, and it was a gratitude for a lot of things, but Aragorn did not know how to thank Legolas for everything he had done to him. There seemed to be no easy words to speak out all he felt right now. Legolas was not answering, he was just nodding towards the direction behind himself.

"#He's sacrificing himself for me#", Aragorn thought once more. "#He's sacrificing his right to be happy, just for that I can lead a normal life. It's not fair. None of this.#"

While Legolas stood aside, Arwen made her way to her future husband and her bright smile seemed to shine clearer than the sunlight. She almost ran into the man's arms and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss, whereupon some of the people of Gondor laughed heartedly. Even Legolas had to smile a bit. Although he felt a painful sting inside his chest, he also sensed a special feeling of relief and delight. While he watched Aragorn kissing Arwen he knew all at once that Aragorn was going to be okay. He would live a happy life and he and Arwen would be a good, lovely couple that was helping each other in every situation of life. There was still hope for Aragorn. And Legolas was really glad for him, and for a moment he forgot about his own fate. From somewhere he heard his voice talking to him in his head and an old thought came back to him:

"_# __Love in itself shouldn't be egoistical. #"_

Legolas smiled, but it was a bitter smile. Now he knew that his love was stronger than anything else, and that he really acted altruistically to achieve the best for Aragorn. It was only a bad aftertaste that he himself would not be having the chance to be ever happy again.

His heart hurt suddenly with such a firmness that it took Legolas' breath away and he couldn't move for a moment.

He feared the return of the pain and he didn't want to show his state to anybody.

This was meant to be a blissful ceremony, not an obsequies.

Slowly and as secretly as possible he took his leave and with the last strengths he had he managed to hold his breaking heart with one hand, while the other held his body upright, clinging on a tree trunk in one of the deserted gardens of Gondor's palace. The first tears dropped out of his elfish eyes and the pain in his chest was overwhelming him.

He slid down to the ground and leaned against the tree trunk.

He was all alone. No one did notice him.

His eyes became more and more motionless and empty.

With his right hand Legolas hid his breaking heart and somehow it became so hard to breathe...

"_#__Elves can die of a broken heart...#"_

Another thought appeared in his head, a vow he had taken so lightly back then.

"_#__If this is my fate I agree to suffer it. #"_

(...)

Aragorn could not stop thinking about him. No one knew where Legolas had gone to; he had missed the great dinner in the royal halls and he had missed talking to all the guests- he had missed everything that was a part of Aragorn's and Arwen's wedding, and Aragorn was not blaming him for it. But he began to feel worried. There had been so many people that only a few realized that Legolas was not there, but it didn't matter so much- the couple was the most important thing tonight.

The banquet had ended, the singing and dancing had stopped and all the guests had started to go to bed. Aragorn and Arwen spent their first night together as a married couple, but even as they slept with each other Aragorn could not stop thinking about Legolas. With astonishment he looked down at Arwen, at her lovely face and her smiling lips, and he knew that he had wanted this for such a long time, but now there was nothing left in his heart when he saw her. Of course he felt arousals and of course he was happy to see her again. But he didn't love her anymore.

Some moments later both lay on the bed and Arwen smiled an exhausted smile to her husband.

The moon flattered her elfish skin and the night hid every sound of Minas Tirith under its peaceful blue veil. Aragorn was concerned. All he wanted to know was if Legolas was okay. He needed to make sure he was alright. Slowly he sat up and started to dress himself.

"Where are you going?", Arwen asked quietly and a little laugh escaped her mouth in surprise.

Aragorn turned around and smiled at her. He needed to play this game as long as possible. Maybe this meant forever, but he had taken an oath to her, such a long time ago. She had sacrificed her immortality to him. She had had such a strong faith for him and their love for each other that she had sacrificed thousands of her years, only to be together with him.

This was not something one could forget easily.

"I want to go out for a walk. 'Tis a beautiful night."

(...)

The silvery spots on the white floor of stones led Aragorn to the peaceful quiet gardens of Gondor's palace. His heart ached deeply moved inside of his chest. He felt his eyes filling up with tears. This torturing tearing feeling in his chest made it so hard to breath and so hard to forget.

Finally he bore the noble title King of Gondor, and finally he was married to Arwen, the female elf he had loved for such a long time. But now all he wanted was to be together with Legolas. He missed the elf even more in this moment, but it seemed like there would be no chance to be with him. And this thought was the darkest cloud that brought tears upon the beautiful man's face. Even here, outside and under the shiny light of the moon, it seemed like there was no air to breathe. He needed an escape. He didn't know how to live until the end of his days, being married to someone he did not love, being tied to his obligations forever... There was no way to flee. He had run into a trap, and there was no way out.

While the new king walked so mutely and lost in his thoughts in the royal gardens, he heard a heartbreaking painful sigh near to him. He stopped and looked around anxiously.

At last he saw a person leaning against a tree trunk nearby.

It took a moment until he understood it was Legolas. Filled with sorrow and fear he forgot about all his former thoughts and then he ran to the elf and kneeled down beside him. Legolas' beautiful face was calm and motionless, but his closed eyes moved rapidly and restlessly under his lids nonetheless. Frightened Aragorn took the hand of the elf and held it firmly in his. He noticed only incidentally that Legolas' fingers were cold as ice, numb and lifeless as the fingers of a corpse. Legolas blinked for a couple of times as he noticed that somebody was touching him, and finally he opened his eyes to look right into Aragorn's concerned features. The man's other warm hand touched the cold cheek of the elf and a little smile appeared on Legolas' soft lips.

"We've been missing you", Aragorn stammered in his fear. He didn't find any other words.

He did not know what was wrong with the person he loved, but it seemed to be something terrible that was going on.

Legolas smiled and shut his eyes for a few seconds. He felt so weak and tired. He needed to rest.

"What's happening to you?", Aragorn asked suddenly and his voice sounded suffocated, helpless and filled with hurt and fear. It broke his soul to see Legolas in such a bad condition. This was not was an elf was supposed to be like. An elf was supposed to live a happy life, to sing, to laugh, to love...

"I think my heart is breaking", Legolas answered in a whisper and the moment he opened his sharp blue eyes, tears crawled down his white cheek. Aragorn froze.

"No. No, you cannot die!" He started to cry. But Legolas only smiled. It seemed like the elf had accepted his fate already. He was as calm as one could possibly be. Slowly he grabbed Aragorn's hand that was still holding his, and he put it upon his chest, right above his breaking heart. Aragorn moved closer and a strange expression lay in his wise eyes.

"It hurts." Legolas whispered and exhausted he closed his eyes. Suddenly Aragorn realized that the elf's breaths were coming in great intervals and that his breathing was very flat. But Legolas just held his hand firmer in his. He was already drifting on a wide sea, upon a little boat that brought him through the darkest night. No star shined in the black sky above him and the wind was sharp and icy. The waves around him made a calming noise and seemed to rock him into a deep endless sleep. But then he understood that it were no waves that were shaking his body but Aragorn's strong hands that shook his shoulders firmly but also gently.

"Don't leave me, Legolas. Don't leave", the man whispered again and again and a few teardrops touched Legolas' face and mingled with the tears of the elf. Legolas managed to keep his eyes open for a while and he stroked Aragorn's jaw affectionately.

"Why, why is this happening?" Aragorn asked confused. He couldn't stop crying.

"I mean, I love you. And you love me. So... why is your heart breaking, tell me? It shouldn't be!"

Anger mixed with fear, and fear mixed with hurt and guilt. He was the reason why this elf wouldn't lead a happy life, he was the reason why one of the firstborns would die. Everything was going wrong. Though it all had happened as fate had promised such a long time ago, it couldn't have been worse for the both of them.

"I guess because we both know that we could never be together." Legolas sighed faintly. Sadness hugged the man fiercely and he couldn't help but let his head fall down upon Legolas chest. It was the sweetest and most bitter melody he had ever heard as he noticed the slow heartbeat of the elf he loved so desperately. His hands grabbed Legolas' shoulders and he pulled Legolas' body closer to his.

Legolas smiled.

He felt so content to be together with Aragorn right now. He had feared in all the hours that had passed since the wedding that he would die all alone, forgotten by everyone. He had watched the sun go down and how the last birds sung in the trees above him and had wondered that it took so long to die.

"Now I shall never see the sea." He said suddenly.

His fingers stroked softly through Aragorn's hair. The man was still sobbing in his arms.

Legolas' caresses were the most torturing joy.

"I always imagined it would have the colour of your eyes." Legolas smiled.

Aragorn breathed heavily against Legolas' neck and shifted a bit to be face-to-face with the elf.

It was so bitter to think about how many years Legolas could have spent in Middle Earth, and how many people he could have met, how many adventures he would have experienced.

And now this great future was gone. Just like that. Aragorn felt sick.

Legolas' fingers framed Aragorn's face and he smiled gently at the man he loved. Old words crossed Legolas mind all at once. Old words of which he had dreamt, it seemed such a long time ago.

"I cried when we kissed for the first time. I shall smile when we'll kiss the last time."

Aragorn opened his mouth in astonishment. Now he knew what these words were all about.

They seemed to be the last wish of the elf.

Legolas lay on the ground and looked up to the face of the man he had given his heart to. He smiled.

He was not scared about dying- there had been too many battles and too many dangers that he had experienced so far, and there had always been some moments in which he could have died already.

He was not afraid anymore. All he felt was sadness and surprise that his life should really end right now.

Aragorn moved closer and his fingers wiped away the cold tears upon Legolas' cheeks. Slowly Aragorn exhaled and in doing so he tried to banish all the hurt inside of his body, ... and then he closed his eyes and his lips touched Legolas' mouth shyly. Soon they kissed and Legolas had to smile in their kiss when he noticed how carefully, thoughtfully and slowly Aragorn kissed him- as if he wanted to create an everlasting memory to live of until the rest of his days. Indeed Aragorn wanted to lengthen the moment because he feared Legolas would die right after his last kiss. The elf's smiling lips were warm and soft and sweet against his own, but the coldness of the nearing death was already there as a bitter aftertaste.

For a split second their mouth disengaged, but Aragorn's fear and desire brought his lips soon upon Legolas' back again and the elf's fingers got lost in the long dark hair that tickled his temple in such a lovely lightening way. For one last time this made him smile. Then Aragorn moved back finally to stare at Legolas who had shut his eyes at last. Aragorn was unable to think of something to say, the shock made him forget every word he had ever learned.

Again he shook Legolas' shoulders desperately and black despair crawled over his features as he realized Legolas was not moving or breathing anymore.

" Legolas, don't leave! Please, please don't leave!", he whispered again and again, but the elf wasn't responding any longer. Then Aragorn felt the darkness coming over him. His eyes became blind for everything and he tilted his head and nothingness flooded his mind.

...

Suddenly a lightly hand touched his right shoulder, and in the moment Aragorn looked up, kneeling there on the ground in the darkness with tears on his face and no hope left, he felt like he saw the moon that had come down to earth- Arwen stood right beside him and smiled down at him, a white and silvery light radiating from her body. Aragorn observed her movements thoughtfully as the female elf kneeled down. She smiled down at Legolas and touched with one of her pale hands his chest, right above his heart, and then she used her other hand to do the same with Aragorn. Arwen closed her eyes and started to whisper strange words in a language Aragorn had never heard before.

"What are you doing?", Aragorn asked quietly, and all at once he felt a strange but pleasing warmth inside of his heart that beat right under Arwen's white hand. Focused on her spells and magical words Arwen could only mumble an answer.

"I will not let him die because of me."

And so Arwen Undomiel kept speaking her charms, which implied mostly the ever repeated words "These two hearts are one and these two beings are one. Both will live or both will die. These two are one...Give life back to him."

...

Aragorn could only listen to Arwen's refraining words and he concentrated on the warm feeling in his chest- more and more he noticed a weak pace of an other heart beating through Arwen's fingers that touched his body. Then he heard Legolas gasp and he froze. He opened his eyes and thereupon he saw Legolas still lying on the ground- his lids were shut, but he recognized the first attempts of breathing the elf made. Arwen let go of them and an exhausted sigh came from her lips.

It seemed to the new king that he had awoken from an endless nightmare and suddenly there was light in the dark hours of the night. Suddenly there was hope again. Legolas was alive. Aragorn could not stop being surprised and deeply moved by this miracle. But then Arwen's voice brought him back to earth again.

"He will be fine again. But we need to talk, Elessar."

And mutely Aragorn nodded. Although there was no excuse for his betrayal on her and although he did not know which words he wanted to say to her, he knew it was necessary that they talked honestly to each other as soon as possible. Still, the most present thought in his mind was Legolas and the condition he was in. His feelings of guilt had lasted, and his heartache was now mixed with joy and unspoken relief.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

The fairest of all things

Title: Foul is fair, chapter three: the fairest of all things

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn

Rating: T

Author's note: Okay, go ahead- hit me! This part here was and still is a total mess. It was a torture to write it, because I couldn't change the plot anymore, although I already didn't like it anymore (actually I wanted to kill Legolas, but too late for that... ). Anyway, I tried my best to fix this mess. Sorry I took me such a long time, but I suffered laughs (and so did the charas of course...)

So, I guess this is the last part. Thank you all for reading and reviewing :) I really appreciate that! And hopefully you won't stop reading my stuff after this desperate attempt laughs

Disclaimer: This is not what Tolkien wrote and not what PJ and the movies showed. Yes, I'm a total liar, and I own nothing and I get no money for this! It's all made up. Yupp.

Comments: Appreciated

The fairest of all things

With slight effort Aragorn uplifted Legolas' body. When he carried the elf on his arms to his quiet chamber he felt like he was carrying a feather with his hands- Legolas seemed as light as a little child.

Arwen followed her husband's steps slowly. No one saw this strange triumvirate as they approached the white walls of the citadel; the night hid all its strange happenings from unfriendly eyes and even the stars were not shining so brightly anymore. Aragorn looked down into Legolas' face and sorrow filled his thoughts. The elf was unconscious now and his lids ensconced his beautiful blue eyes. But as Aragorn examined the elf's face closer he noticed a little smile in the feature of his lover and a great weight disappeared from his chest.

When they arrived in Legolas' very own room Aragorn pillowed the elf gently on his bed. A fond expression was to be seen in the man's eyes the moment he covered Legolas with a blanket and as he stroked his cheek carefully. Arwen stood a few steps behind Aragorn and finally the man managed to get away from the person he loved, and he turned to his wife and they walked out of the room quietly.

(...)

Silence flooded the room of the king and the queen as they sat side by side on their bed. None of them knew where or how to start. Only a few hours ago they had made love on the same bed and not even a day ago they had celebrated their marriage. And now all this felt like a lie, like a distant dream- like a thing that had never really happened. A strange feeling filled Aragorn's heart. He had always felt guilty. In earlier days he couldn't ignore the fact that Arwen was giving up her former life only to be with him. Then he had felt guilty for betraying her. And at last he regretted it desperately that Legolas' heartache had broke his heart. Although he had never regretted loving Legolas, he felt guilty for being disloyal.

"Forgive me", he finally said- to Arwen and also to himself. Arwen did not look at him, but she took his hand gently and held it in hers. Aragorn sighed. He had no idea what was going to happen now.

Arwen could forgive him and maybe they could still live like a pair of lovers...

"You are forgiven. We can't be blamed for the ways our hearts choose", the elf answered.

Astonished Aragorn looked into Arwen's beautiful pale face. He was surprised to see a fond sad smile on her red lips and he didn't dare to answer to this smile. It felt so strange to see a smile. And even though Arwen had saved Legolas' life and even though she was not angry with him, Aragorn was chagrined nonetheless.

His life was not supposed to be like this. Arwen's and Legolas' lives were also meant to be different.

Aragorn thought about Arwen's statement. He agreed that sometimes it was difficult to resist the desires of one's heart, but on the other hand there were ways to act against temptations. Could he really not be blamed for his deeds?

Arwen interrupted the man's thoughts all at once.

"I have to tell you something."

(...)

Silently Aragorn sat by Legolas' side in the dark room. The elf had not awoken yet and Aragorn didn't want to miss the second in which Legolas would finally open his eyes. So he waited here in the darkness, all alone and lost in his thoughts. A few hours had passed since his and Arwen's conversation. Everything had turned out pretty well for the both of them, but still it was a strange circumstance they were in. And now Aragorn's thoughts were only dwelling on Legolas' condition.

His lover had almost died because of him.

Slowly and carefully Aragorn took the elf's hand. A sad small smile fled to the mortal's lips as he held Legolas' fingers loosely with his. He was reminded of the night in Dunharg. There their bound and love had been the same like this - strong and fragile at the same time. But now they had the opportunity to be together without having a guilty conscience for the very first time. Everything was not lost, but Aragorn was worried about Legolas.

All he needed to know was if the elf was alright, if Legolas still loved him, if he was even able to love him after this night. He had caused Legolas so much pain and so much trouble. Aragorn could not help feeling sick. Although Aragorn had fought many battles and although he was a great warrior he knew he couldn't win this inner fight of hope and sorrow.

Suddenly he heard a moan coming from the elf's lips. His fingers moved against the man's palm. Relief spread through Aragorn's body and he watched excited how Legolas' lids fluttered a bit. Then the elf finally opened his eyes, and he looked around in the darkness, until he found Aragorn sitting beside him. And then he noticed the man's hand that was still holding his and which donated some of its warmth. Very soon Legolas closed his eyes again- there was still pain inside of his chest, but now it was a bearable aching. Concerned Aragorn moved closer and with his other hand he stroked Legolas' white cheek gently.

"I am alright." The elf whispered. Again he opened his eyes, but now he didn't look at Aragorn.

A few moments of silence filled the room. And all they did was breathing, thinking and holding hands. Everything else seemed to be too much right now. Aragorn's thumb stroked Legolas' back of the hand, time and time again. The moonlight shone into the elf's chamber and the moment it illuminated their intertwined hands Aragorn realized that moonset was near and that he was very tired.

"I thought I would die...", Legolas mumbled at last and ended the silence between them.

"No, Arwen saved you in the last minute", Aragorn answered and he had to smile a bit when he received Legolas' surprised gaze.

"Why should she do something like this?" Legolas was confused. One of his last thoughts before he had lost conscience had been that Aragorn and Arwen would now live happily ever after, and that Aragorn would not have to feel torn in two any longer. And why would Aragorn's wife ruin such a bright future?

"She didn't want to let you die because of her." Aragorn responded softly. His fingers danced over the elf's forehead lightly, and Legolas was tempted to enjoy this sweet little caress, but there was one question, still lingering in his head. He let go of Aragorn's hand and grabbed his other to stop him stroking his hair. He looked into the man's eyes with such a strong will that Aragorn felt captured by the blue eyes immediately.

"You know that I will always support you, no matter which way you have chosen, Elessar." To Legolas it was almost as clear as the water of the Anduin that Arwen and Aragorn would be together until both of them would have to die.

Aragorn frowned as if he had not understood his lover's words.

"I chose you", he whispered and that brought even more confusion to the elf's mind. He let go of the man's hands.

"And what does your wife say to this?" Legolas asked sarcastically. He could not be happy about Aragorn's decision. He knew that it would be no good for the king to act selfishly. And their love was a selfish thing that brought only more trouble to them and to everyone else. Also Legolas could not really rejoice that Aragorn had chosen him, because he still saw no way for them to be together.

"Arwen's fine with it. She's together with someone else anyway." Aragorn replied and he had to smile most amused when he received Legolas' shocked gaze.

"What?" The elf exclaimed without restraint, and Aragorn had to laugh. He also knew that it was a strange situation they were in. But sometimes fortune opened doors that led to new ways of joy.

"She's together with Glorfindel, and she didn't have the heart to tell me until she found you and me this night. And I think Glorfindel is a person that's worthy of her love."

Perplexed Legolas pillowed his head on his cushion and then he stared at the ceiling while he was trying to fix things in his head. Arwen loved Glorfindel, and Glorfindel loved her, and Aragorn loved him and now he could be together with him... And where had all their problems disappeared to?

Suddenly Legolas had to laugh. And its sound was filled with bliss, relief and amusement. They had had to suffer for such a long time, and so much sorrows and fears had ruled their days. But now all of this seemed to be over. To Aragorn Legolas laughing felt like rain in the desert, like the sun on a cold winter's day, and soon he joined Legolas and both of them were laughing about their fate. It was the strangest thing they had ever heard of. And it was good.

A few moments later both lay side by side in Legolas' bed. And Aragorn had pulled Legolas closer and the elf's cheek rested on the mortal's chest. Aragorn's arms around him gave Legolas a feeling of safety and intimacy. He sighed and Aragorn kissed his forehead softly. Both were tired and exhausted, but their desire for each other was too strong to allow sleep to come over them yet. All at once Legolas uplifted his head to look into Aragorn's face. A fond expression welcomed his eyes and he felt a wave of excitement in his heart.

"I never thought we would come to this", Legolas said quietly and he put one of his hands gently upon Aragorn's chest. Aragorn smiled.

"Me neither."

For a while they were smiling at each other, examining the features of the other, and speaking secretly silent thanksgiving prayers to whatever gave them the chance to be together. There was so much understanding, trust and love for each other and after all they felt as calm and as relieved as possible.

Legolas yawned suddenly, which made Aragorn laugh because the elf's yawning was pretty cute to look at, and then Legolas shifted a bit to hide his face on Aragorn's chest. No second later Aragorn embraced Legolas and then he shut his eyes. Soon he fell asleep, with the elf in his arms, to awake on a future day that would bring them a new life with endless joy and love.

While Aragorn slept right beside him Legolas fell into one of his elfish dreams- a dream, in which his mind found peace while his body was still nearly awake. A strange pleasing feeling flushed through his blood and it made his heart beautifully heavy and his body warm and giddy. He remembered half unconsciously that he had felt like this some other times before.

He had felt like this in the night on the slopes of Caradhras, in which the snowstorm had brought them to a wall of stone- there the fellowship had been a little bit safer from the falling snow. Although it had been such a freezing and uncomfortable night Legolas had felt calm and resolute. Because Aragorn had been there, right beside him, and Aragorn had taken his cold hand firmly with his. And then he had moved very closely to Legolas' side to give him some of his body's warmth. And while the wind was howling and while the storm brought them more and more ice and snow Legolas' heart was content deep inside.

In his waking dream Legolas had to smile and then he inhaled the soft soapy smell of Aragorn. Thereupon he felt his cheeks blush and the blood pumped harshly within his elfish ears. Another memory came back to his mind- a memory of a day on which he had felt like this, too.

It was one of the dawns they had spent on the banks of Anduin. They had rowed through the whole night and now the fellowship was tired and tried to rest for a few hours. Aragorn and Legolas had chosen the first hours of watch duty and while the others had been sleeping the two of them had sat side by side and had talked quietly with each other. At some part of their conversation Legolas had pillowed his heavy tired head upon Aragorn's strong shoulder and a little sigh had crept out of his mouth. This nearness had made his heart thrust heavily inside his chest and he had blushed the moment Aragorn had put his arm around Legolas' waist to pull him closer.

Wordlessly they had sat like this for hours while they had watched the sun crawling above the horizon. The yellow sunlight had shone on the waters of Anduin like thousand diamonds and in this moment of perfect silence and harmony Legolas had told himself for the first time that he would do everything to make Aragorn happy.

Again Legolas smiled. He shut his eyes. A lot of similar memories came to his mind in this night and he knew he was blessed for every of them. And he was blessed with the man he held in his arms and for the life that was given back to him.

(...)

Now a new era had begun and finally it had come to Legolas and Aragorn as well. They had travelled through darkness and now sunlight filled their days and starlight their nights and every new day was a reward for all their former inner tortures and fears. Aragorn was still married to Arwen (but secretly she was together with Glorfindel, who had also saved her from her mortality) and the folk of Gondor was happy to be ruled by them. None of the townsmen had to know whose heart had really captured the king's being. And Arwen carried the heir to the throne already in her womb, so the future of Gondor seemed to be saved for the next years. Legolas and Gimli beautified the city and the surrounding area as promised and soon Minas Tirith was the fairest of all cities that had ever been created by living beings. Legolas spent some time of his days to plant trees and flowers and Aragorn ordered and controlled the reconstruction of his kingdom. It was a time for things to grow and a time for things to become better. And not only the world was rebuilt: Legolas' and Aragorn's love for each other was growing as well. Aragorn was very pleased to see his beloved elf laughing a lot these days, and when he looked at his son or at Arwen and Glorfindel and at his beautiful town, he knew he was the happiest man on Middle earth. He remembered that only a few years ago he had hated his fate for being so cruel to him. But now he knew that everything had turned out to be good. And what seemed to be bitter was now the fairest of all things.

THE END

I can't believe I could finish this! It took me so long, so many sleepless nights and worries and thoughts, you know... #laughs# So, please leave a comment... Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet (I doubt it) that I'm not a native speaker- well, I'm not! So tell me please all the mistakes you found or what you think about my skills... alright, I stop writing now... Hopefully see you around again and thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me :)

Yours,

MOS


End file.
